Living Proof: New Divide
by fanficrulz1
Summary: It's been two years since the battle against Kronos, but things soon take a turn for the worst. Poseidon shows up, warning Percy of mass supernatural killings in California. As they all head to San Francisco to find the source will they find the answer to save them? Or will supernaturals be wiped out for good?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

_Chapter One-Percy_

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, making her crinkle her nose and open her eyes. She gave me a lazy smile as I kissed her nose, then her mouth softly. She pulled away and rolled out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"Morning," she said, yanking the covers off me and leaving me cold in the winter weather. I whimpered grasping for the covers but they were long gone, and I proceeded to curl up and wrap my arms around myself.

"Annabeth if you're really going to try to wake me up then I suggest food. This doesn't work you see. This makes me cold."

"Then maybe you should sleep with a shirt."

"No."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

Then I yanked her arm and pulled her down on top of me, tickling her sides. She shrieked with laughter and squirmed in my arms.

"See?" I said, laughing. "Now I'm warmer."

And that had been my life for two years. I mean life in Perish Creek had its ups and downs but nothing could ruin my time with Annabeth. Every day was amazing and fun, and I'm extremely happy I didn't kill her when I met her. I mean I was really close to doing it considering she killed my best friend and all but hey it's great that I didn't.

I heard our front door slam and Thalia's voice echoed through the halls. "Percy, you got any food?"

"Get out Thals!" I yelled back. "I don't eat food!"

"Your girlfriend does! I'm hungry, oh and Luke's taking some of your blood!"

"Get out, before I come down there!"

"We'll be here eating; you finish having sex with your girlfriend and then kick us out!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, you're supposed to fuck her!"

And that's more of my life at Perish Creek with a group of supernatural perverts. It's worth every second though. I pulled on a shirt and ran down the stairs with Annabeth behind me to find Thalia eating cereal at the table and Luke sitting on the counter sipping a blood bag. I grabbed the bag and chugged down the blood.

"Mine," I said protectively, stroking the empty bag. Annabeth opened the refrigerator and grabbed another blood bag and tossed it to Luke. "Annabeth, you're supposed to love me…"

"Try cereal once in a while."

The door swung open once again and Nico popped in. "Got any food?"

I sighed, pressing my fingers against my temples. "Why is everyone coming here for food?"

"It's Sunday," replied Nico, grabbing a spoon and leeching some of Thalia's cereal. "And I felt like it."

My days went on like this, and I was perfectly content. I could live like this forever, and that was perfectly possible because I mean we're supernatural.

Later that day I was lying on the slope of Half-Blood Hill, attempting to nap. It was cold outside, but it was still nice. As I dozed off I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hi Dad," I said, opening my eyes and sitting up to join him. "What brings you here?"

"Can't I come visit my son?" he said, patting my head awkwardly. "We could go play monopoly and-"

I laughed, "Dad, what is it? Just tell me."

His face turned somber as he looked up at the sky. "How would you feel about going to California for a bit?"

I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "There have been killings."

"Are the hunters active again? It's probably Artemis, but she only targets the rouge ones-"

Poseidon shook his head. "Artemis isn't behind the killings. Actually, she's been a victim herself. Several Moon Hunters have been killed."

I sat up and stared at my father, shocked. "Wait, hunters are being killed too?"

"All supernatural seem to be the targeted," he said, his mouth pressing into a hard line. "We have no idea what's going on. Zeus and Hades have been spreading word to other supernatural clans, but we need to find out what's going on. Vampires, hunters, and lycanthropes alike are being found dead. It started around a few months ago in San Francisco and has been fanning out. There have been a few killings reported in nearby states too, and it's probably only going to get worse. For all we know, these people could be trying to wipe us out completely, but we don't know why.'

"Dad, there has to be-"

"Percy, can you go to California?"

I stared at him again, wondering why he'd send me there. "Do you want me to get killed too? If anything we should be running. If what you say it true then these people must be strong. These "supernatural hunters" can actually fight us and they can win."

"Just hear me out," he said, holding his hands up. "These guys are strong but you and the others are direct descendants of the original three. You have stronger abilities than other supernatural. Just find those hunters."

"If they're this strong they are you sure they're not supernatural too? Maybe a new race of hunter or-"

He shrugged, sighing. "Percy, we need help."

Standing up, I offered him a hand and pulled him up. "When's our flight?"

Thalia hit me upside the head. "You agreed? To go to a place with people strong enough to murder supernatural beings like they're just bugs to squash! What is wrong with you?"

"We'll be fine. They need our help," I said, rubbing my head. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my shoulders and patted my head.

"No Percy," said Nico, letting his head drop onto the table. "They need lackeys to do the dirty work for them."

"They're being murdered every single day guys we need to stop this. Dad and the others will join us later just come on."

Annabeth sighed, "Well I'm in. I mean I can visit my dad at least."

"I'll go too then," said Nico. "I want to meet Annabet's dad."

"Annabeth's dad sound cool," said Luke. "Yeah I'll go if we get to see him."

"So it's decided then," I said. "We're going to go visit Annabeth's dad in San Francisco and while we're there we can see who's killing all these supernatural."

Thalia groaned, "Fine, for Annabeth's dad."

**A/N: Hey guys…nice to see you again…how's life? So here's a sequel to Living Proof. Just yeah okay well read it I guess. It will be fun. It will be so much fun. Trust me. I'm sorry I'm awkward now. **

**Okay well follow, favorite, review with any ideas, thoughts, or just tell me how your day has been. I mean I've had a pretty good day so hopefully you're having a good day too!**

**Well until next time~**


End file.
